Promises
by ficdirectory
Summary: JJ makes Garcia a promise after the events of episode 3x09, but it's not what you think.


_She made me promise not to talk about her like a victim. _

This is partly true. But only part. Because best friend confidentiality beats work every time. It has to. Penelope did make her promise. It's just not the whole story.

* * *

><p>JJ sits in the waiting room alone. She can't believe this is happening. She can't believe this is the world she lives in. A world where honest-to-God cannibals exist. A world where her best friend can be shot. A best friend who is terrified of guns.<p>

She is pretty damn terrified herself right now. It's scary to be the only person in a waiting room, because what if the surgeons come in and it's only her? What if they tell her that Garcia didn't make it? JJ takes a deep breath. She can't think like that. She takes out her phone, determined to get somebody here. To get her team here. Derek is absolutely unreachable. Hotch is back at the office but should be here shortly. He should bring whoever's there with him when he comes back.

Still, JJ can't stop calling people. She thinks, if Penelope's mom and dad were alive, they'd want to know this. As far as JJ knows, that's all the family she would want contacted. She has brothers, but they are not close.

So, she waits and prays. She hopes that, somehow, things will be okay.

* * *

><p>Seeing Garcia is not something JJ wants to do. She hates hospitals. Truth be told, they make her want to vomit or pass out. She thinks it might be the smell. She thinks it might be the memories…<p>

JJ takes a breath and walks in with the rest of the team. Even Derek is here by now, thank God. JJ is so glad that she doesn't have to do this alone that she nearly breaks down. She sees Garcia and almost loses it a second time.

Garcia says no tears, so JJ keeps them in.

JJ asks if she is up for some questions, hating herself, but knowing it's necessary. Then, she gets the worst shock. It's not a botched robbery attempt that put Garcia in here. It's the date she went on. She had talked to JJ about it briefly. Garcia had even sent her a text while at the restaurant.

_Omg so handsome. I'm in heaven. Peace out. How r u?_

JJ had been on the field. She hadn't had time to respond. In fact, by the time she checked her phone, she was in the waiting room of the hospital. The text made her bawl like a baby. For that moment, at least, JJ had been grateful she was alone.

Then, everyone leaves, and Garcia stops her.

* * *

><p>"Jaje…Can you stay for a sec?" Penelope asks, looking pale, swollen and drugged.<p>

"Sure," she answers quietly. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asks, her question punctuated by little gasps of pain.

"Yeah. Of course. Just take it easy, okay? Take your time." To prove she is here for the long haul, JJ pulls up a vinyl chair and sits, though the sensation of it makes her want to crawl out of her skin.

The pause is so long, JJ thinks Penelope might have fallen asleep, but then she speaks.

"I did this…" It's a statement, said in a tiny, hollow voice that sounds nothing like the person its coming from.

"What are you talking about?" JJ asks, concerned.

"I told him everything happened for a reason. Then, he does this." The words are slurred. Masked by layers of morphine and pain, but JJ can still detect the regret.

JJ sits forward, determined. She squeezes the hand in her own. "Listen to me. Do you hear yourself. You just said it. _He did this_, Penelope. Not you. If he's crazy enough to shoot someone as great as you, he probably would have taken any excuse to do it. It's not what you said. Okay? It's him."

"I wish I could believe you…Hey, one more thing? Promise me something?"

"Anything," JJ says, her voice low and serious.

"Promise me, you'll find him… Promise me he won't win," Garcia pleads.

JJ nods, unable to speak around the lump in her throat.

* * *

><p>It's weeks later, and getting scary as hell. That bastard already tried to break into Penelope's apartment while Derek was there. They tried to get her to go back to the hospital, but she is digging her heels in, insisting that she feels safe with them.<p>

When her phone rings, JJ stops writing the report she's working on and picks it up. She sees Derek's name.

"JJ. Listen to me. Listen to me _very carefully_…"

* * *

><p>She takes a deep breath. Makes herself walk at a normal speed down the hall, and pauses just outside the glass doors of the BAU. When he turns, JJ doesn't flinch. She squeezes the trigger and watches as the bullet shatters the door and hits him squarely. He falls dead, but JJ hesitates now, lowering her gun slowly, just in case.<p>

JJ sits on a desk out of the way, watching the aftermath.

She is shaking, just a little. The sound of the gunshot still ringing in her own ears. She doesn't see Garcia until she is impossible to miss, standing just in front of JJ.

"Hey."

"Hey…"

"I never wanted you to have to do something like this…"

JJ shrugs, like it is no big deal, even though it's the biggest deal. Killing someone, even an unsub, is not something JJ takes lightly. But her words contradict this. "I never even blinked. You do whatever you have to…to protect your family."

When Garcia wraps her arms around JJ, she allows it.

"You shouldn't have had to…" Garcia whispers.

"Yes, I did. I promised, remember?" JJ returns, holding Garcia tightly. "I promised you I wouldn't let him win."


End file.
